callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Sand Castle
Operation: Sand Castle was an air assault operation on an NRC fortification on the local water aquifer platforms in Bawiti, Egypt in order to help Winslow Accord agents Jacob Hendricks and the Player, along with CIA agent Rachel Kane track the two remaining survivors and traitors of Taylor's Team: Peter Maretti and John Taylor. In reality, it was instead Taylor and Hendricks instead of the Player, who in fact is dead in reality, with their mind reliving all of Taylor's past experiences in his place. The targets were also different: Dylan Stone and Joseph Fierro, two rogue Winslow Accord agents. Overview Following the death of Sarah Hall (dream-sequence), the Player, along with Jacob Hendricks and Rachel Kane, assist Lieutenant Zeyad Khalil in attacking the old water aquifer platforms in Bawiti, Egypt, where rogue Winslow Accord agents John Taylor and Peter Maretti are located at. The Player and Kane fly in along with a battalion of Egyptian Army fighter jets and begin to take out several NRC fighter jets in the air. After destroying several jets, the Player and Kane are tasking with destroying several ASP sites around the edge of the top level of the platform. After destroying them all, the duo are tasked by Khalil with destroy to communication towers to stop communications between the NRC and their command, much to Hendricks' annoyance, who wants to find Maretti and Taylor before they escape again. After disabling the two towers, the duo reach a flooded part of the platform with a way to Maretti and Taylor on the other side of the room. After nearly drowning, the Player is saved by Kane, where they continue on. After avoiding a booby-trapped door, the due escape the room as they are attacked by several NRC combat robots. After regrouping with Khalil, the Player and Kane re-board their jets and take out more NRC fighter jets before giving supporting fire for Khalil and his men as they take the facility's control center. The Player orders Khalil to lock the door to the hangar, which traps Maretti inside the hangar as he tried to escape with Taylor. After regrouping with Hendricks, the Player and Hendricks reach the roof of the hangar where they rappel into the room and clear it out before giving chase to Maretti. After cornering Maretti in a generator room, the Player destroys two generators within the room before confronting Maretti in his post. Maretti says what they did was right before trying to attack the Player, but is kicked out of the window by the Player, who lands on a rod below, impaling Maretti and killing him. Hendricks shows disappointment towards the Player for killing Maretti in such a savage way and begins to say that Kane is playing them and that he should kill her, but the Player punches Hendricks, saying the only thing that's stopping him from being locked away in an Egyptian Army cell is because they are on their own, with the Player pulling Hendricks back on his feet after saying he's all he's got. Suddenly, the NRC begin to bombard the facility, forcing the duo to escape the facility with their fighter jets as the facility explodes. Category:Conflicts